Un Beso Inolvidable
by TatiBlack13
Summary: La respuesta a las plegarias de Renesmee Cullen aparece como llovida del cielo, cuando encuentra,inconciente en el bosque, a un hombre increiblemente lo que necesitaba:si no se casa en pocas semanas,perdera la casa de donde vive,que pasara a su anterior dueño,el engreido duque de o en un cuento de hadas,no puede evitar besar al desconocido en los labios...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Jacob Black tuvo que ponerse de puntillas encima de una oto mana para mirar por la ventana del salón. Lo habría tenido mucho más fácil si no hubiera tenido a una gorda gata amarilla plácidamente echada sobre su brazo. Su aliento tibio empañó el helado cristal for mando un círculo perfecto; lo limpió con la manga justo a tiempo para ver detenerse un elegante coche de ciudad en el camino circular de entrada a la blanca casa señorial; cuando vio saltar de la parte de atrás del coche a un lacayo de peluca y librea para abrir la portezuela, se acercó más hasta pegar la nariz al cristal.

—Nunca he visto a un verdadero duque, Nellie —susurró, dando un entusiasmado apretón a la paciente gata que era su compañera constante.

Desde el instante en que sus padres le dijeron que su tío abuelo les haría el honor de visitarlos, había pasado todas sus horas de vigilia mirando sus libros de cuentos en busca de una ilustración de un du que. La imagen que se formó finalmente de su tío fue una especie de cruce entre Ulises y el rey Arturo: amable, valiente y noble, con un manto de terciopelo rojo sobre sus anchos hombros y tal vez incluso una reluciente espada colgándole de la cintura.

Retuvo el aliento cuando se abrió la puerta del coche y la luz del sol hizo destellar el blasón pintado sobre la brillante lona.

—¡ Jacob!

La voz de su madre reverberó a lo largo de sus tensos nervios, casi haciéndolo caer de la otomana. Nellie saltó de sus brazos y fue a bus car refugio detrás de las cortinas.

—Baja de ahí al instante. No estaría bien que tu tío te viera fisgo neando por la ventana como uno de los criados.

Decidiendo que no era aconsejable recordarle a su madre que sólo podían permitirse una criada, bajó de la otomana de un salto.

—¡Llegó el duque mamá! ¡Ya está aquí! Y llegó en un coche tira do por cuatro caballos blancos, igual que Zeus o Apolo.

—O el diablo —masculló ella, mojándose los dedos con la lengua para domeñar al mechón rebelde que siempre se escapaba de sus glo riosos cabellos.

Jacob trató de mantenerse quieto mientras ella le quitaba varios pelos de gata de la chaqueta y volvía a atarle el nudo de la pequeña corbata, tan apretado que igual lo estrangulaba y le extraía toda la vida. Quería parecerle lo mejor posible al duque; quería que su madre y su padre se enorgullecieran de él. Si su padre se sentía orgulloso de él tal vez no se quedaría tantas noches en Londres mientras su ma dre lloraba en la cama hasta quedarse dormida; sus ahogados sollozos lo habían despertado más de una vez esa semana.

—Ya está —dijo ella, retrocediendo y ladeando la cabeza para exa minarlo—. Estás hecho todo un hermoso caballerito.

De pronto se le arrugó la cara y le dio la espalda, llevándose un pa ñuelo a la boca.

—Mamá, ¿estás llorando?

—No seas tonto —repuso ella, agitando la mano, para quitarle importancia—. Me entró algo en el ojo, una mota de ceniza del hogar, supongo, o un pelo de Nellie.

Por primera vez en su corta vida, Jacob sospechó que su madre le mentía. Antes que pudiera insistir, se abrió la puerta del salón.

Jacob se giró a mirar, olvidado de su madre, porque el corazón empezó a retumbarle en los oídos.

Su padre estaba en la puerta, sus mejillas cubiertas por venillas azuladas, tan enrojecidas como su nariz. Normalmente hacían falta una noche de ganancias en las mesas de juego o al menos tres botellas de oporto para ponerle ese brillo febril en los ojos.

—Sahra, Jacob, tengo el gran honor de presentaros a mi tío Charlie Black, sexto duque de Vulturis.

Con gesto impaciente, el duque hizo a un lado a su padre y entró en el salón, seguido por un gigantesco lacayo. Desilusionado, Jacob observó que el duque no llevaba un hermoso manto rojo sino un se vero frac negro y calzas hasta las rodillas desprovistas de todo ador no. No tenía los hombros anchos sino estrechos y caídos hacia delan te, como si estuvieran en inminente peligro de desmoronarse. Unas gruesas cejas hacían sombra a sus ojos claros y un mellado anillo de tiesos cabellos blancos le rodeaba la brillante coronilla de la cabeza. Al anciano se le agitaron las ventanillas de la achaparrada nariz, y de pronto estalló en un sonoro estornudo que los hizo retroceder a todos.

—Hay un gato aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo, paseando la mirada por la sala, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Sacadlo de aquí enseguida, no so porto a estos odiosos bichos.

—Lo siento muchísimo, excelencia. Si lo hubiera sabido, la habría encerrado en el corral con los demás animales.

Sin parar de musitar disculpas, su madre abrió la ventana y sin ninguna ceremonia arrojó a Nellie al jardín.

Jacob abrió la boca para protestar, pero el duque pasó su mira da de la gata a él, dejándole la lengua pegada al paladar, paralizada.

—Qué suerte que haya llegado a la hora del té, excelencia —dijo su madre, con una trémula sonrisa—. Ordené a mi cocinera que pre parara todo un surtido de refrigerios para...

—No tengo tiempo para ociosidades ni chachara —la interrum pió el duque en tono duro, borrándole la sonrisa—. Tengo que volver a Londres lo más pronto posible. Un hombre de mi posición tiene asuntos más importantes que éste de qué ocuparse.

Cuando el duque se le acercó, a Jacob empezó a arrugársele la nariz; el olor del anciano era más desagradable aún que su apariencia; olía a ropa interior apolillada guardada desde hacía siglos en el ático.

—¿Este es el muchacho? —ladró.

Su padre fue a ponerse junto a su madre y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—Sí, éste es nuestro Jacob.

Jacob retrocedió cuando el duque se inclinó a mirarle la cara de cerca; el rictus de su delgado labio superior dejaba claro que no le agradaba mucho lo que estaba viendo.

—Es un poco pequeño para su edad, ¿no? La risa de su padre sonó un pelín exagerada.

—Sólo tiene siete años, milord. Yo también tardé un poco en pe gar el estirón.

El duque le dio un tirón en una oreja, el cual le hizo agradecer el ha berse acordado de lavarse bien las orejas por detrás. Antes que lograra recuperarse de esa indignidad, el anciano le cogió el labio inferior entre sus huesudos dedos y se lo estiró, para examinarle los dientes.

Él se apartó bruscamente, mirando al duque incrédulo. Podría ha berlo mordido, pero temió que su sabor fuera aún peor que su olor.

Obedeciendo a un codazo de su padre, su madre dio un paso ade lante.

—Es un niño obediente, milord, y tiene un corazón bondadoso y generoso. Siempre lo he llamado mi angelito.

El bufido del duque les advirtió que no valoraba mucho esas de terminadas virtudes.

—Pero también es la mar de inteligente —añadió su madre, en tonces, retorciéndose la falda entre las manos—. Nunca he visto a un muchacho tan pequeño con tan buena cabeza para las letras y las su-

mas.

El duque empezó a caminar alrededor de él, haciéndolo sentirse como un gordo animal en descomposición al que acaba de ver un bui tre hambriento. Pasado un momento de tenso silencio, el anciano se detuvo y se balanceó sobre los talones.

—Ya he perdido bastante de mi precioso tiempo. Tendrá que servir.

Jacob vio que su madre se llevaba la mano a la boca, y vio alivio en la cara de su padre. El calor de la desesperación le desató por fin la lengua.

—¿Servir? ¿Qué tendré que hacer? No entiendo. ¿De qué habla? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

Su padre le sonrió:

—Te tenemos una sorpresa maravillosa, hijo. Tu tío Charlie ha accedido generosamente a hacerte su heredero. Desde ahora vas a ser su hijito.

Jacob miró desesperado de su padre a su madre.

—Pero es que yo no quiero ser su hijito. Quiero ser vuestro hijito. La sonrisa de su tío, enseñando unos dientes amarillentos, era más amenazadora que cualquier mirada furiosa.

—No será hijito de nadie. Jamás he sido partidario de mimar a un crío. No tardaré nada en hacer un hombre de él.

—Verás, Jacob —le dijo su padre, moviendo la cabeza triste mente—, la esposa de lord Vulturis se fue al cielo.

—¿Para escapar de él? —preguntó él, mirando desafiante a su tío. Su padre entrecerró los ojos, a modo de advertencia.

—Se fue al cielo porque estaba enferma. Por desgracia, murió an tes de poder darle un hijo. Él no fue bendecido con un hijo como no sotros.

—La tonta débil de carácter me dejó con una hija —ladró el duque—. ¡Una hija! La muchacha no me sirve de nada a mí, pero te hará compañía a ti.

—¿Has oído eso, Jacob? —le dijo su madre, que aferraba la mano de su padre con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos—. Tendrás una hermana. ¿No lo encuentras maravilloso? Y vivirás en una magnífica mansión en Londres, con muchos juguetes para jugar y un pony para cabalgar. Tendrás la mejor educación que puede con seguir el dinero, y cuando seas mayor, tu tío te enviará a un maravi lloso viaje por Europa. Nunca te hará falta nada. —Empezaron a co rrerle las lágrimas por las mejillas—. Y algún día, dentro de muchos, muchos años, claro —añadió, mirando asustada al duque—, serás el duque de Vulturis.

—Pero es que yo no quiero ser un duque —dijo Jacob en tono enérgico, y los hombros empezaron a temblarle—. Y no lo seré. ¡No podéis obligarme!

Pensando solamente en escapar, pasó junto a su tío y corrió hacia la puerta como un rayo. Pero había olvidado al lacayo, que lo cogió y se lo puso bajo su macizo brazo como si no pesara más que un jamón de Navidad. Trató de zafarse debatiéndose con pies y manos, ciego de terror, sordo a todo lo que no fueran sus propios gritos de furia.

Hasta que oyó el tintineo de monedas.

Se quedó callado y se tragó las lágrimas al ver a su padre coger la abultada bolsa que le lanzó el duque.

Un cruel destello de triunfo brilló en los ojos del anciano.

—Tal como acordamos, sobrino, he incluido la escritura de pro piedad de Forks. Desde hoy en adelante, por mal que te vaya la suerte en las mesas de juego, nunca tendrás que volver a preocu parte de que te arrojen a la calle tus acreedores.

Jacob se quedó absolutamente quieto, al comprender. Lo ha bían vendido; sus padres lo habían vendido a ese malvado viejo de ojos fríos y dientes amarillos.

—Suélteme.

Sus palabras resonaron en el salón, deteniendo todo movimiento. Las dijo con tal autoridad que ni siquiera el corpulento lacayo se atre vió a desobedecerlo. Lo soltó y él se deslizó rígidamente hasta quedar de pie, sus ojos secos y ardientes, ya sin lágrimas.

La boca de Charlie Black se curvó en un rictus de renuente admiración.

—No me disgusta ver una exhibición de brío en un muchacho. Si ya has acabado con tus pataleos, puedes despedirte de tus padres.

Sus padres avanzaron, tímidos, como si fueran desconocidos. Con la mano de su padre en el hombro, su madre se arrodilló junto a la puerta y le abrió los brazos.

Jacob sabía que esa era su última oportunidad para rodearle la cintura con los brazos y hundir la cara en la blandura de su pecho, su última oportunidad para cerrar los ojos y aspirar intensamente el aro ma a azahar que perfumaba sus brillantes cabellos castaño rojizos. Su ahogado sollozo lo hirió hasta la médula de los huesos, pero pasó jun to a ella y salió por la puerta sin decir palabra, con sus pequeños hom bros muy erguidos, como si ya fuera el duque de Vulturis.

—Algún día lo comprenderás, hijo —oyó decir a su padre—. Al gún día sabrás que sólo hicimos lo que consideramos mejor para ti.

El sonido de los desgarradores sollozos de su madre se desvaneció cuando se instaló en un rincón del coche. Cuando su tío subió y el ve hículo inició la marcha, lo último que vio fue a Nellie echada en el al féizar exterior de la ventana del salón, mirándolo muy triste.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Mi queridísimo hijo,_

_me tiemblan las manos_

_al escribir esta carta._

Llegó el demonio a Vulturis Hall.

No llegó tirado por cuatro caballos blancos ni en medio de una ráfaga de azufre, sino en la forma de Jacob Black, el séptimo du que de Vulturis, de cabellos oscuros como la noche, y rostro an gelical. A largas zancadas recorrió los corredores de mármol de la mansión palaciega a la que en sus veintiún últimos años había llama do hogar, con dos mastines moteados caminando pegados a sus talo nes con su misma agilidad leonina.

Con un despreocupado movimiento de la mano ordenó a los pe rros que se quedaran quietos, abrió la puerta del estudio y se quedó allí, apoyado en el marco, calculando cuánto tiempo estaría su prima fingiendo no darse cuenta de su presencia.

La pluma de ella continuó varios minutos rascando la página del libro mayor de cuentas, hasta que un violento movimiento al poner la raya a una t dejó una fea mancha de tinta en el papel. Suspirando de rrotada, lo miró por encima de sus anteojos de montura metálica.

—Veo que Napoleón no consiguió enseñarte modales.

—Todo lo contrario —repuso él con perezosa sonrisa—. Yo le en señé a él una o dos cosas. Dicen que abdicó después de Waterloo sólo para escapar de mí.

—Ahora que has vuelto a Londres, tal vez yo considere la posibi lidad de ir a hacerle compañía en su exilio.

Mientras él se le acercaba, ella se mantuvo tan rígida como un ma niquí de modista. Curiosamente, Bella era tal vez la única mujer de Londres que no se veía fuera de lugar detrás del esplendoroso escri torio de caoba y cuero. Como siempre, vestía en los majestuosos to nos verde bosque y vino en lugar de los colores pastel claros y blan cos virginales preferidos por las beldades del momento. Llevaba los cabellos oscuros recogidos en un sencillo moño que acentuaba la ele gancia de su frente a la que una graciosa puntita en la línea de cabellos daba una forma acorazonada.

—Por favor, no me riñas, Bella, querida —musitó él, inclinándo se a besarle la mejilla—. Soy capaz de soportar la censura del mundo, pero la tuya me hiere hasta el fondo del corazón.

—Eso si tuvieras corazón —repuso ella, ladeando la cabeza para recibir el beso, suavizando la severidad de su boca—. Supe que habías llegado hace más de una semana. Supongo que nuevamente estás alo jado con ese sinvergüenza de Edward.

Haciendo caso omiso del sillón de orejas de piel situado delante del escritorio, él dio la vuelta y apoyó el muslo en la esquina del es critorio más cercana a ella.

—Nunca te ha perdonado del todo que hayas roto tu compromi so con él, ¿sabes? Asegura que le destrozaste el corazón y lo calum niaste cruelmente respecto a su integridad.

—Mi problema no se debió a la integridad de tu amigo —dijo ella, y aunque puso sumo cuidado en mantener la voz neutra, no pudo evitar que le subieran los colores a las mejillas—, sino a su falta de integridad.

—Sin embargo, en todos estos años, ninguno de los dos se ha ca sado. Eso siempre me ha parecido bastante... curioso.

Bella se quitó los anteojos y le dirigió una mirada glacial.

—Prefiero vivir sin un hombre antes que casarme con un niño. —Como cayendo en la cuenta de que había revelado demasiado, se volvió a poner los anteojos y se dio a la tarea de quitar el exceso de tinta de la punta de su pluma—. No me cabe duda de que las aventu ras de Edward quedan pálidas comparadas con las tuyas. Me han dicho que desde tu regreso has tenido tiempo para batirte en dos duelos, sumar a tus ganancias las fortunas familiares de dos desventurados jó venes y roto un buen surtido de corazones inocentes.

Jacob la miró con expresión de reproche.

—¿Cuándo vas a aprender a no hacer caso de los chismes despia dados? Sólo herí en el brazo a dos tipos, gané la casa ancestral de otro y lastimé un sólo corazón, el que resultó ser mucho menos inocente de lo que me habían llevado a creer.

Bella agitó la cabeza.

—Cualquier mujer que sea tan tonta para poner su corazón en tus manos no obtiene más que lo que se merece.

—Puedes burlarte si quieres, pero ahora que acabó la guerra, ten go toda la intención de empezar a buscarme novia en serio.

—Esa noticia les alegrará el corazón a todas las beldades ambicio sas y a todas las madres casamenteras de la ciudad. ¿Qué te ha produ cido ese repentino deseo de hogar, si puede saberse?

—Pronto necesitaré un heredero, y a diferencia del querido tío Charlie, Dios tenga su negra alma en paz, no tengo la menor inten ción de comprar uno.

Un escalofriante gruñido resonó en la sala, casi como si al nombrar a su tío, Jacob hubiera invocado una presencia del otro mundo.

Jacob se agachó a mirar hacia el otro lado del escritorio y vio asomados a sus dos mastines debajo, moviendo sus colas. Bella echó hacia atrás la espalda, dejando a la vista a la delicada gata blanca echa da en su falda.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—¿No debería estar en el corral? Sabes que no soporto a esos bi chos.

Mirándolo con una sonrisa felina, Bella acarició el peludo cuello de la gata.

—Sí, lo sé.

Jacob exhaló un suspiro.

—Quieto, Calibán, quieto, Cerbero. —Una vez que los perros es tuvieron echados sobre la alfombra junto al hogar, continuó—: No sé por qué me molesté en ir a la guerra a luchar contra los franceses cuando podría haberme quedado aquí a luchar contigo.

La verdad era que los dos sabían por qué se había marchado a la guerra.

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Jacob descubrir por qué a su tío no le disgustaba ver una exhibición de brío en un muchacho. Se debía a que el viejo canalla encontraba un brutal placer en quitárselo a azotes. Hasta los diecisiete años aguantó estoicamente los intentos del viejo de modelarlo en el siguiente duque, y tal como su padre, creció ocho pulgadas en ese mismo número de meses.

Jamás olvidaría la fría noche de invierno cuando se giró y arrancó la varilla de las retorcidas manos de su tío. Amedrentado, el viejo es peró que empezaran a caer los golpes sobre él.

Todavía no sabía decir si fue desprecio por su tío o por sí mismo lo que lo indujo a romper en dos la varilla, arrojársela a los pies y salir de la habitación; desde ese momento el viejo no volvió a ponerle las manos encima. Al cabo de unos pocos meses, se marchó de Vulturis Hall, renunciando al grandioso viaje que le tenía planeado su tío en favor de diez años de viaje por los campos de batalla de Napoleón. Su brillante carrera militar estuvo salpicada por frecuentes visitas a Lon dres, durante las cuales jugaba tan fuerte como había luchado.

—Podrías considerar la posibilidad de venirte a vivir aquí —le dijo Bella—. Ya hace más de seis años que murió mi padre.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en la que asomaba el pesar.

—Algunos espíritus no descansan nunca.

—Como bien sé yo —repuso ella, sus ojos mirando en la distancia.

A ella su tío no la había golpeado nunca; por ser mujer, no la ha bía considerado digna ni siquiera de esa pequeña atención.

Jacob alargó la mano para coger la de ella, pero Bella ya estaba sacando un papel crema doblado de debajo del papel secante.

—Esta llegó hace más de cinco meses. Te la habría enviado a tu re gimiento, pero... —Su elegante encogimiento de hombros lo dijo todo.

Demostrando que ella no se había equivocado, él abrió un cajón y se dispuso a arrojar la misiva sobre el enorme montón de cartas idén ticas, todas dirigidas a Jacob Black, lord de Vulturis, y todas sin abrir. Pero algo le detuvo la mano. Aunque del papel todavía ema naba el aroma a azahar, la letra ya no era aquella suavemente redon deada que había llegado a esperar. Un extraño soplo frío, tan sutil como el aliento de una mujer, le erizó la piel de la nuca.

—Ábrela —ordenó, poniendo la carta en la mano de Bella. Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Estás seguro? Él asintió secamente.

A ella le tembló la mano al pasar el abrecartas con mango de mar fil bajo el sello de lacre y abrir la carta.

—Estimado lord Vulturis —leyó—. Lamento informarle que su madre ha pasado de este mundo a uno mucho más benigno. —Titubeó un instante, y reanudó la lectura, con evidente renuen cia—: Aunque usted decidió no hacer caso de sus repetidas súplicas de reconciliación a lo largo de estos años, murió con su nombre en sus labios. Supongo que la noticia no le causará excesiva aflicción. Siem pre su humilde servidora, señorita Renesmee Cullen.

Bellaa bajó lentamente la carta hasta el escritorio y se quitó los an teojos.

—Ay, Jacob, cuánto lo siento.

A él se le movió un músculo en la mandíbula, una sola vez. Sin de cir palabra, cogió la carta, la dejó caer dentro del cajón, y lo cerró. El aroma de azahar quedó flotando en el aire.

Curvó los labios en una sonrisa, ahondando el hoyuelo de su me jilla derecha, el que siempre producía miedo en sus contrincantes, ya fuera en la mesa de juego o en el campo de batalla.

—Esta señorita Cullen no me parece nada humilde. ¿ Quién es esta muchacha descarada que se atreve a reprochar al todopoderoso duque de Vulturis?

Esperó mientras Bella consultaba una libreta encuadernada en piel. Su prima llevaba un meticuloso registro de todas las propiedades que en otro tiempo pertenecieran a su padre y ahora le pertenecían a él.

—Es hija de un párroco. Y huérfana. Tu madre la llevó a vivir con ella, junto con un hermano y una hermana menores, hace siete años, cuando sus padres murieron en un desgraciado incendio que destru yó la casa del párroco de la propiedad.

—Qué caritativa —comentó Jaocb, moviendo la cabeza con ex presión sarcástica—. Una hija de párroco. Debería haberlo adivinado. No hay nada comparable a la santurrona indignación de una pobre y tonta ilusa que se imagina que Dios lucha a su lado. —Cogió una hoja de papel de cartas de una bandeja de teca y la puso delante de Bella—. Escribe una carta inmediatamente. Informa a esta señorita Cullen que el duque de Vulturis llegará a Hertfordshire dentro de un mes a tomar total posesión de su propiedad.

Bellaa lo miró boquiabierta, cerrando la libreta.

—No puedes decirlo en serio.

—¿Y por qué no? Ya están muertos mis padres, y eso me deja dueño de Forks, ¿o no?

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con los huérfanos? ¿Echarlos a la calle? Él se frotó el mentón.

—Le diré a mi abogado que se ocupe de encontrarles colocación. Probablemente me agradecerán la generosidad. Después de todo, de jar a tres niños hacer lo que les dé la gana durante demasiado tiempo sólo puede hacerles daño.

—La señorita Cullen ya no es una niña —le recordó Bella—. Es una mujer adulta.

—Entonces le buscaré un marido —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros—; algún hombre alistado en el ejército o algún secretario de abogado al que no le importe casarse con una muchacha descarada para congraciarse conmigo.

Bella se llevó una mano al pecho, mirándolo fijamente.

—Ay, qué romántico eres; cuánto me alegra eso el corazón.

—Y tú eres una regañona incorregible —replicó él, pellizcándole la patricia nariz.

Se apartó del escritorio y su despreocupado movimiento alertó a los perros inmediatamente. Bella esperó a que llegara a la puerta, con los perros pisándole los talones, para decirle:

—No logro entenderlo, Jacob. Forks no es otra cosa que una modesta casa señorial de campo, muy poco más que una casita. ¿Por qué quieres reclamarla para ti cuando posees un montón de enormes propiedades que jamás te has molestado en visitar?

Él se detuvo, con una expresión de triste humor en los ojos.

—Mis padres vendieron mi alma para obtener la escritura de pro piedad de esa casa. Tal vez sólo deseo decidir por mí mismo si valía ese precio.

Después de hacerle una impecable reverencia, salió y cerró la puer ta. Ella se quedó acariciando a la gata que tenía en la falda, sus cejas muy juntas en un pensativo ceño.

—¡Demonio desalmado! ¡Sapo asqueroso! ¡Un hombre hocicando como un cerdo! ¡Qué cara tiene el canalla!

Seth y Clear contemplaban boquiabiertos de asombro a Renesmee paseándose de un lado a otro del salón hecha una furia. Jamás habían visto a su ecuánime hermana en las garras de una ira tan impresionan te. Hasta el pulcro moño de hermosos cabellos cobrisos le vibraba de indignación.

Renesmee se giró violentamente agitando la carta en la mano. El carí simo papel estaba todo arrugado por las muchas veces que lo había apretado en el puño desde que llegara en el correo de la mañana.

—Ni siquiera tuvo la vulgar decencia de escribir él la carta. ¡La hizo escribir a su prima! Veo qué tipo de despiadado ogro es. Proba blemente se está frotando sus gordas manos con codiciosa alegría imaginándose cómo nos quita el techo de nuestras cabezas. No me extraña nada que lo llamen el Diablo de Vulturis.

—Pero lady Sahra murió hace más de cinco meses —dijo Seth—. ¿Por qué ha esperado tanto para comunicarse con nosotros? —Según dice esta carta, ha estado varios meses en el extranjero —contestó Renesmee—. Tal vez andaba de viaje por el Continente, sin duda hartándose de los desvergonzados placeres de un libertino mi mado.

—Apuesto a que es un enano —osó decir Clear.

—O un duende jorobado de dientes rotos y el apetito insaciable de comerse crías de diez años —dijo Seth, abalanzándose sobre Clear con las manos en forma de zarpas.

Clear lanzó un alarido que hizo salir corriendo por la raída al fombra a un ontón de gatitos que habían estado durmiendo bajo sus enaguas. Clear jamás iba a ninguna parte sin una horda de gatitos siguiéndola. Había veces en que Renesmee habría jurado que su hermanita los paría ella misma.

Renesmee tuvo que dar un torpe salto para evitar pisar a uno. En lu gar de huir para ponerse a salvo, el gatito amarillo se echó en el suelo y empezó a lamerse una pata, desdeñoso, como si la cuasi colisión fuera enteramente culpa de Renesmee.

—No presumas tanto —le dijo ella—. Si nos echan, muy pronto estarás engullendo ratones en lugar de esos jugosos arenques ahuma dos que tanto te gustan.

Seth se puso serio y se sentó al lado de Clear en el sofá.

—¿Nos puede echar, de verdad? Y si nos echa, ¿qué será de noso tros?

La risa de Renesmee sonó sin un asomo de diversión.

—Ah, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Escuchad esto: Lord Vulturis os ruega le perdonéis —leyó en tono despectivo—. La menta sinceramente haber descuidado tanto tiempo sus deberes. Como el nuevo señor de Forks, asumirá con mucho gusto la responsabilidad de encontraros nuevas colocaciones. —Volvió a arrugar la carta en el puño—. ¡Colocaciones, sí! Probablemente pien sa arrojarnos a trabajar en el asilo de pobres.

—Nunca me ha gustado mucho el trabajo. Creo que preferiría que me arrojara a la calle —dijo Clear, pensativa—. Sería una mendi ga bastante atractiva, ¿no creéis? ¿No me imagináis en una esquina cubierta de nieve sosteniendo una taza de lata entre mis dedos conge lados? —Exhaló un largo suspiro—. Iría palideciendo y adelgazando con cada día que pasara hasta expirar de tisis en los brazos de un des conocido apuesto pero reservado.

Para ilustrar lo dicho, cayó de espaldas sobre el sofá poniéndose el dorso de su regordeta mano en la frente.

—De lo único que vas a expirar es de comer demasiadas galletas para el té de Rose.

Clear resucitó y le sacó la lengua.

Seth se levantó de un salto, quitándose un mechón negro de sus ojos castaños.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Retaré a duelo al canalla! No se atreverá a negarse. Des pués de todo voy a cumplir trece años en diciembre, soy casi un hom bre.

—Estar sin techo sobre mi cabeza y tener un hermano muerto no me va a hacer sentir ni una pizca mejor —dijo Renesmee, inflexible, sen tándolo de un empujón.

—Podríamos asesinarlo —sugirió Clear alegremente. Precoz lectora de novelas góticas, desde que terminó de leer Los misterios de Udolfo, de la señora Radcliffe, Clear se moría de ganas de asesinar a alguien.

—Dada su insensibilidad ante las cartas de su madre todos estos años —bufó Renesmee—, se necesitaría una bala o una estaca de plata para atravesarle el corazón.

—No entiendo —dijo Seth—. ¿Cómo puede ponernos de culo en la calle...? —Al ver la severa mirada de Renesmee, se aclaró la gargan ta—. Eh... ¿de patitas en la calle cuando lady Sahra nos prometió que Forks sería siempre nuestro hogar?

Renesmee fue hasta la ventana y descorrió una de las cortinas de enca je para evitar la perspicaz mirada de su hermano.

—No os lo había dicho antes porque no quería preocuparos, pero la promesa de lady Sahra contenía ciertas... eh... condiciones.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntaron Seth y Clear al unísono, des pués de intercambiar una temerosa mirada.

Renesmee se giró a mirarlos y lo soltó todo a borbotones:

—Para heredar Forks, debo casarme antes de cumplir mis veintiún años.

Clear ahogó una exclamación y Seth gimió, ocultando la cara entre las manos.

—Encuentro bastante insultante esa consternación vuestra —dijo Renesmee, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Pero si ya has rechazado un montón de proposiciones, de todos los hombres solteros del pueblo —protestó Seth—. Tú sabías que lady Sahra desaprobaba que fueras tan exigente. Tal vez por eso quiso forzarte la mano.

—Tooley Grantham es demasiado glotón —dijo Clear, comen zando a contar con sus regordetes deditos los defectos que encontra ba su hermana en sus pretendientes—, Wesley Trumble es demasiado peludo; Huey Kleef hace mucho ruido al sorber la comida, y Tom Dillmore siempre tiene líneas de suciedad en los pliegues del cuello y detrás de las orejas. Renesmeese estremeció.

—Supongo que queréis que me pase el resto de mi vida con un gi gantón que no tiene modales en la mesa o detesta bañarse.

—Eso podría ser mejor que pasar el resto de tu vida esperando a un hombre que no existe —dijo Seth lúgubremente.

—Pero sabes que siempre he soñado con casarme con un hombre que sea capaz de continuar el trabajo de papá en la parroquia. La ma yoría de los hombres de este pueblo ni siquiera saben leer, y no tienen el menor interés en aprender.

Clear se enrolló un largo mechón de pelo dorado en un dedo.

—Es una lástima que no sea yo la hermana mayor. Sería un tre mendo sacrificio, claro, pero estaría muy bien dispuesta a casarme por dinero, no por amor. Entonces podría cuidar de ti y de Seth siempre. Y no tendría ningún problema en pescar un marido rico. Voy a ser la Beldad Incomparable; todo el mundo lo dice.

—Ya eres una Pelma Incomparable —masculló Seth, y miró a Renesmee, acusador—. Podrías habernos dicho antes que necesitabas un marido, ¿sabes?, cuando todavía había tiempo para encontrarte uno que cumpliera con tus exigencias.

Renesmee se sentó en una otomana algo inestable y apoyó el mentón en la mano.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que otra persona iba a desear esta casa des tartalada, aparte de nosotros? Supongo que pensé que podríamos se guir viviendo aquí mientras quisiéramos, y a nadie le importaría.

Lágrimas sin derramar le hicieron arder los ojos. La luz que en traba a raudales por las ventanas del este sólo servía para destacar lo raído y desgastado que estaba todo en el que en otro tiempo fuera un elegante salón. Las rosas pitiminí bordadas en los cojines del sofá ha cía tiempo que habían perdido su color original y eran de un desvaí do rosa acuoso. Una negra mancha de moho afeaba el friso de yeso sobre la puerta; un rimero de mohosos libros encuadernados en piel sostenía la pata quebrada del piano de palisandro. Forks po día ser una humilde casa de campo que era sólo un reflejo de su pasa do esplendor, pero para ellos era un hogar, el único hogar que habían tenido desde que perdieran a sus padres hacía más de siete años.

Cayendo en la cuenta de que las tristes caras de sus hermanos eran un reflejo de la suya, se levantó y se obligó a sonreír.

—No hay por qué tener esas caras tan largas. Tenemos todo un mes hasta que llegue ese lord Demonio.

—Pero sólo faltan tres semanas para tu cumpleaños —dijo Seth. Renesmee asintió.

—Sé que la situación parece desesperada, pero siempre hemos de recordar lo que nos enseñó nuestro padre: con oración y perseveran cia, el buen Señor proveerá.

—¿Qué tenemos que pedirle que nos envíe? —preguntó Clear entusiasmada, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Renesmee pensó un buen rato la respuesta, la piadosa expresión de su cara reñida con el destello resuelto que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Un hombre


End file.
